Anjos
by Biahcerejeira
Summary: Os conheceu quando criança e logo tornaram-se amigos inseparaveis. "Obrigada Naruto e Hinata, pensou sorrindo docemente."


**Naruto não me pertence por que se pertencesse seria tudo uma perversão só.  
>suhaushaushauhsuhas<strong>

Com cinco anos já éramos amigos. Nossa união foi imediata, já que nos vimos e sorrimos começando a brincar. Não éramos parecidos em nada, mas nos completávamos de alguma maneira que nunca pude entender.

Hinata era nossa amiga tímida e extremamente linda, com seus cabelos negros e olho claro, apesar de sua aparência frágil devido a um problema no coração. Naruto era o hiperativo e sorridente, com seus cabelos loiros e olhos azuis como o céu. Já Sasuke era o quieto e inteligente, com seus cabelos e olhos negros sempre distantes. Eu, Sakura, era a chorona. Não tenho vergonha de falar isso, já que é a mais pura verdade. Chorava por qualquer coisa, mas principalmente por quem eu amava. Os olhos verdes estavam sempre brilhantes de lagrimas e o cabelo rosado era chamativo, o que fazia os colegas rir e as lagrimas rolarem pelos meus olhos.

Lembro-me bem o quanto os meus amigos me defendiam, assim como cuidava deles. Sasuke costumava me repreender por ser irritante já Naruto me consolava com seus sorrisos sinceros e amorosos. Hinata apenas me dava à mão e sorria como um anjo.

Aos dez anos aconteceu algo que nos fez ficar em choque. Foi a primeira vez que vimos nossa amiga passar mal em nossa frente.

_- Hina! – Falei sorrindo para minha amiga e vendo-a pálida. - Você está bem? _

_Estávamos brincando. Enquanto Hinata e eu mexíamos em panelinhas e pratinhos, os garotos faziam barulhos irritantes e mexiam seus carrinhos de brinquedo. _

_- Hinata? – Perguntei enquanto me aproximava de minha amiga que agora estava de joelhos no chão. – Naruto! – Gritei alto. – Sasuke! – Chamei meus amigos enquanto me atirava ao chão ficando ao lado de minha amiga._

_Coloquei as mãos no rosto pálido de Hinata que parecia tentar respirar enquanto as mãos pressionavam o peito._

_- Sakura!_

_Naruto parou ao meu lado e passou as mãos nos cabelos negros de Hinata._

_- Ela esta passando mal. – Falei sentindo as lágrimas correrem pelas bochechas._

_Logo depois Sasuke apareceu com os pais que pegaram a menina doente nos braços e a levaram até o carro, partindo diretamente para o hospital. _

_Chorou durante horas depois que, naquele mesmo dia, os pais de Hinata ligaram para avisar que a menina estava bem, mas internada no hospital._

_No outro dia a única coisa que a fazia parar de derramar lágrimas era a voz insistente de Naruto dizendo que tudo ficaria bem, o olhar e voz dura de Sasuke dizendo que quem deveria estar chorando era a amiga doente já que era ela quem estava mal no hospital._

Graças a Deus Hinata ficara bem. Depois de uma semana retornou as aulas e as brincadeiras infantis.

Aos quinze anos sorria mais e chorava menos, mas mesmo assim não podia deixar que pequenas gotas deste líquido salgado caíssem de seus olhos verdes, principalmente ao descobrir que o garoto que amava iria embora depois da fatalidade que fez não só ela chorar, mas como os amigos.

_Usava um vestido negro e um guarda chuva da mesma cor naquele dia de chuva e ventos fortes. Na sua frente estavam Sasuke e seu irmão Itachi. Ambos estavam tristes enquanto observavam o padre falar diante do par de caixãos. Ao seu lado estava Hinata que engatara o braço no seu para se apoiar e ficar longe da chuva. Do outro estava Naruto que segurava o cabo do guarda chuva com força. Nenhum de nós falava. Estávamos muito tristes para conversar. Hinata deixava lagrimas silenciosas descerem por sua pele pálida, assim como Naruto que fingia não chorar. Mas ela não conseguia se conter e, as vezes, pequenos soluços eram escutados. Chorava pelo amigo moreno que tanto amava. Acabara por chegar a esta conclusão aos doze anos quando o viu beijar uma garota qualquer e desde aquele dia acabou por se afastar um pouco do garoto. Somente tivera coragem de contar o segredo a Hinata que como sempre a escutava e consolava. Sim, podia dizer que a morena era sua melhor amiga._

_Escutou o som triste de musicas e lagrimas ao verem o caixão sendo baixado. Aquele dia foi o primeiro em que viu Sasuke chorar e não podia negar que seu coração doera como se a dor fosse dela. Não pode evitar abraçar o amigo, assim como os demais após o enterro e dizer a ele o quanto estava triste. Na verdade não precisou falar nada já que suas lagrimas irritantes caiam por seu rosto._

_Alguns dias depois se encontraram no parque para conversar como sempre faziam aos sábados._

_- Olá. – Disse sorrindo ao amigo moreno que acabara de chegar._

_O dia estava ensolarado por isso permaneciam na sombra já que Hinata não podia se esforçar muito devido à saúde fraca. Naruto estava no meio delas e mexia as mãos nervoso, não compreendia o que se passava ao loiro._

_- Oi. – Sasuke como sempre fora frio._

_- Está tudo bem? – Hinata perguntou docemente e recebeu um pequeno sorriso triste do moreno como resposta._

_- Não. Vou me mudar. – Sasuke falou de uma vez._

_Escutou aquilo como se fosse uma adaga a atravessar seu peito e então correu para longe. Não queria ficar ali onde podiam ver sua dor através dos olhos cheios de água. _

Éramos assim. Nem sempre agíamos com amabilidade uns com os outros, mas com Hinata todos éramos gentis. Sabíamos o quanto ela estava sofrendo nos últimos meses devido a medicações e pequenas operações, então decidimos silenciosamente sermos mais carinhosos e amorosos para que isso ajudasse na melhora de nossa amiga em comum. Não que nos odiássemos, longe disso. Apenas tínhamos certas desavenças, como a forma de agir. Sasuke era frio e grosso demais, Naruto muito animado e bobão, já eu era a chata e irritante. Sempre querendo proteger e cuidar, o que acabava irritando meus amigos.

Sorri fechando ainda mais o casaco grosso que usava e estava meio apertado na cintura. Depois pôs as mãos nos braços em um abraço mudo fechando os olhos com as lembranças.

_Já era tarde da noite e não conseguia dormir devido a noticia que recebera à tarde. Não atendera nenhum dos telefonemas que os amigos lhe fizeram. Só queria ficar sozinha com sua dor. Podia ser considerado um ato infantil, mas não se importava afinal amava Sasuke._

_Escutou batida na janela e foi até lá a abrindo devagar. Do outro lado estava o moreno que suava devido à subida até sua sacada._

_- Sasuke... – Murmurou chorosa e espantada. – O que esta fazendo aqui na minha sacada?_

_- Eu vim falar com você. – O garoto disse enquanto entrava._

_- Mas... – Falou tímida ao notar estar ainda de pijamas._

_- Desculpa._

_Escutou o garoto falar e corou ao perceber que ele entendera sua timidez. Correu e pegou o roupão que estava jogado na beirada da cama, cobrindo-se com ele._

_- Não queria lhe deixar constrangida. – Continuou o garoto._

_- Está tudo bem. – Falou sem graça baixando a cabeça e o olhar._

_- Eu vim aqui para lhe dizer adeus._

_Levantou a cabeça e encarou os olhos negros que lhe fitavam. Não pode deixar de derramar lagrimas naquela hora._

_Observou Sasuke aproximar-se e enxugar as lagrimas com as mãos fortes de garoto jogador de basquete._

_- Sasuke... – Falou fechando os olhos._

_- Não feche os olhos para mim Sakura. – O moreno falava triste. – Gosto de ver suas esmeraldas lindas._

_Corou com aquele comentário e sorriu em meio a lagrimas._

_- Eu amo você. – sussurrou enquanto ainda sentia a caricia em suas bochechas._

_- Eu sei. – O moreno sorriu de canto e depois a beijou timidamente._

Aquele fora seu primeiro beijo que jamais esqueceria. No outro dia Sasuke havia ido embora e agora só restavam os três amigos que ficaram.

Quanto completara vinte anos aconteceu o que tanto temia. Depois de anos em batalha Hinata não resistira e acabara por falecer levando consigo o amor que sentia por Naruto.

_Chorava sem parar abraçada a Naruto que também chorava. Ambos havíamos perdido o anjo de suas vidas. A garota que ambos cuidavam com amor. _

_Afastou-se timidamente do amigo e enxugou as lagrimas das bochechas. Agora não era mais uma menininha ou uma adolescente, era uma mulher que sabia controlar suas emoções. Naruto tinha a face vermelha e os olhos azuis tristes._

_Fazia duas semanas que nossa amiga havia se ido e nós ainda sofríamos. Parecia que nada poderia ajudar-nos com aquela dor. _

_- Conseguiu encontra-lo? – perguntou docemente enquanto limpava as lagrimas do amigo a sua frente._

_- Não. – Falou o loiro triste. _

– _Não sei por que ainda tentamos. Ele que rompeu os laços conosco._

_Sentia-se triste, mas não choraria mais por Sasuke._

_Puxou Naruto para perto e deitou a cabeça do garoto que já era um homem no colo. Ficou a acariciar os fios loiros enquanto o via chorar pela perda da garota que amava._

_Eles eram apaixonados, mas nenhum deles teve a coragem de se assumir. Na verdade Hinata não queria que Naruto a visse morrer sendo o seu namorado. Dizia que o loiro não merecia tanto sofrimento, mas agora ele estava ali em seu colo como um bebê._

_- Vamos ficar bem. – Disse ao amigo que levantou e a encarou._

_- Sim vamos._

_Sorriu ao vê-lo fazer o mesmo._

Três anos depois daquilo ela estava ali diante de mais um caixão. Suas roupas eram negras e sua dor era grande. Sabia que não estava sozinha, mas mesmo assim sofria. Os pais do loiro estavam ao seu lado assim como seus pais, mas mesmo assim sua mente mantinha-se no passado e negava-se a estar no presente ou futuro.

_Sorria ao ver o loiro lhe abraçar apertado e beijá-la nos lábios intensamente. Haviam começado há namorar um pouco mais de um ano após a morte da amiga. Haviam descoberto naquela relação algo profundo e amoroso. Eram parceiros de dor e amores frustrados. Estavam sós e longe daqueles que realmente gostariam de estar, mas não estavam mortos. Então em meio à dor encontraram a luz nos olhos do outro. _

_- Sakura você me fez o homem mais feliz do mundo agora! – Naruto gritava no meio da rua._

_Riu alto ao sentir-se rodar pelos braços fortes do namorado._

_- Pare já. – Disse rindo. – Pode fazer mal ao bebê. – Falou brincando, mas o efeito foi rápido._

_O loiro a largou no chão e sorriu intensamente._

_- Não quero que nada aconteça ao meu filho. – Sorria bobamente o loiro._

_- Então me deixe respirar. – Disse brincalhona e depois o beijou nos lábios docemente._

_Naruto a tocou na barriga e sorriu abaixando-se até ficar na altura desta._

_- Olá bebê. É o papai... Saiba que serás bem vindo e que te amarei sempre. Por toda a minha vida e além dela._

_Sorriu e deixou uma lagrima derramar pelo canto dos olhos ao ver o homem a sua frente tão bobo e feliz com o pequeno ser que crescia em seu ventre._

_- Acho que ele ainda não entende Naruto. – Disse sorrindo. – Estou de apenas dois meses._

_- Não importa. – Naruto a olhou de baixo, pois ainda acariciava seu ventre. – Repetirei isso sempre._

E realmente o loiro repetiu. Sorriu triste ao pensar nisso. Não teve um único dia que Naruto não falava que amava e protegeria seu filho.

Passou a mão pela bochecha e retirou a lagrima que escorrera.

Há dois dias o loiro acabou por sofrer um grave acidente de carro, onde um motorista bêbado o levou a capotar o carro diversas vezes. O loiro foi levado ao hospital, mas acabou por falecer. O medico disse que ele pronunciou apenas uma palavra antes de fechar os olhos e deixar-se levar para a escuridão. Hinata. Tinha certeza que a amiga estava ali naquele momento de dor do homem que amou em vida e provavelmente em morte também.

Sorriu e olhou para o céu escuro devido à chuva. E naquele momento pode ver o sol aparecer em um momento em que as nuvens se dispersaram. Então o caixão desceu e as pessoas se foram. Ela ficou ali diante do único homem que podia contar, mas agora estava sozinha novamente para viver e ter o fruto de um carinho tão grande.

Andou devagar até o taxi que a esperava e foi para a casa. Nunca poderia imaginar que se sentiria tão sozinha no apartamento que há meses morava junto a Naruto. Ele tinha o dom de encher o ambiente de luz e alegria com suas conversas e risadas. Nunca poderia esquecer o homem que a protegeu e cuidou em um momento em que ambos estavam tristes.

Amava Naruto, talvez não do jeito que as mulheres amam seus maridos, mas mesmo assim era um amor. Algo fraternal e caridoso. Sabia que ele também a amava desta maneira, afinal o amor da vida de Naruto fora Hinata assim como o seu amor fora Sasuke. Mas quando vimo-nos só acabamos por nos aproximar para curar as feridas e dores, nascendo ali um amor diferente de tudo o que um dia sentiu.

Olhou o apartamento vazio, foi para o quarto onde retirou o casaco e deitou-se na cama de casal. Passou a mão pelo ventre avantajado e deixou mais lágrimas caírem. Agora era somente ela e o fruto do amor com o loiro. Amaria esta criança ainda mais por saber que ali estava um pedaço de Naruto, a pessoa que a ajudou a sair da escuridão e da tristeza.

As semanas passavam devagar e sua dor era superada aos poucos. Não que fosse esquecer, mas sim poder não sentir mais toda aquela angustia da perda.

Arrumou-se com esmero colocando um vestido negro que não machucasse a barriga saliente de seis meses. Havia conseguido com o medico atestado para os últimos meses de gravidez. Não tinha condições de dar aulas de balé devido ao seu peso e aos seus sentimentos.

Saiu de casa segurando as duas rosas amarelas que havia comprado no dia anterior. Foi até o cemitério bonito onde estavam enterradas as pessoas importantes que passaram por sua vida como estrelas a iluminarem o seu céu.

Entrou devagar pelo grande portão de ferro cinza chumbo. Enquanto caminhava notava os túmulos e os nomes ali escritos. Eram tantos que se perdeu na contagem. Embrenhou-se pelo lado direito até parar diante da lapide que estava à procura. Abaixou-se lentamente e se ajoelhou sem preocupar-se com a meia calça preta ficar suja de terra e grama. Largou uma das rosas sobre o nome da amiga Hinata e sorriu passando a mão pela foto da amiga ali fixada ao lado da imagem esculpida de um anjo. Realmente a amiga era um anjo e todas as pessoas concordavam com isso.

- Oi Hina. – Falou como se estivesse conversando com um ser vivo. – Faz um mês que Naruto foi ficar com você. – Disse sentindo-se triste, mas ao mesmo tempo tranquila.

Suspirou e passou as mãos nos longos cabelos rosa que estavam soltos.

- Me sinto só amiga. – Confessou. – Não queria estar sozinha. – Disse triste. – Quem irá cuidar de mim e do bebê?

Deixou uma pequena lagrima correr pelo rosto e sentia que se fosse possível choraria sangue naquele momento.

- Por que as pessoas tem a tendência a me deixarem? – Falou em desabafo. – Primeiro foi o Sasuke, depois você minha amiga e agora Naruto. – Falou em meio a um soluço sofrido.

Baixou a cabeça o que fez os cabelos tamparem seu rosto de menina mulher. Tocou lentamente o ventre em uma caricia muda como se pedisse perdão ao bebê por este ouvir as lamurias da mãe.

- Sakura.

Escutou a voz máscula de alguém a chamando e lentamente ergueu a cabeça e os olhos para o desconhecido. Engoliu a seco ao deparar-se com um moreno de olhos negros e vestindo um terno preto como se estivesse de luto assim como ela.

Ficou ali parada o encarando e deixando que mais lágrimas caíssem por seus olhos. Não podia acreditar no que via. Fazia oito anos que não sabia nada sobre ele e de repente ele estava ali como se nunca tivesse ido embora.

Levantou devagar deixando as rosas sobre o tumulo, ao mesmo tempo em que o moreno se aproximava até parar a sua frente.

- Sasuke. – Falou em um soluço pelo choro. Então o abraçou fortemente sentindo-o fazer o mesmo.

- Saki. – Sasuke falava em seu ouvido. – Estou aqui.

Quando enfim conseguiu conter o choro se afastou olhando para o amigo.

- Onde esteve? – Falou brava.

- Eu morei em vários lugares diferentes. Viajei pelo mundo. – O homem falou serio, mas em tom de desculpas.

- Não podia dar sinal de vida? – Falou triste. – Sabe o quanto nós o procuramos? – O acusou.

- Desculpe. – Sasuke respondeu com pesar.

- Desculpas? – Sorriu triste. – Quando a Hina se foi, o Naruto e eu quase morremos te procurando para lhe avisar de nossa amiga. – Colocou mechas de cabelo atrás das orelhas em um ato nervoso. – Mas depois de meses desistimos de te encontrar. – Falou pesarosa.

- Eu fiquei sabendo. - O moreno falou triste.

- Ficou sabendo e não tentou nos encontrar? – Olhou-o indignada. – Eu não compreendo. - Disse por fim. – Achei que fossemos amigos.

- Eu fiquei sabendo há pouco tempo. – Sasuke falava nervoso enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos negros desarrumando-os. – Então vim para cá.

- Estou vendo. – Disse amarga enquanto cruzava os braços em torno dos seios fartos.

- Fiquei sabendo sobre a morte de Naruto e vim o mais rápido que pude para cá. – O moreno continuou falando tristemente. – Só que já era tarde. Não sabia que fazia quase um mês da morte de meu amigo. – Suspirou. – Quando cheguei fui direto a casa dos Uzumaki e tia Kushina me avisou da morte de Hinata também.

Pequenas lagrimas voltaram a cair por seu rosto, mas enxugou-as com as costas das mãos.

- Eu juro Saki, que não sabia nada até o inicio desta semana quando encontrei Kakashi em Dubai.

Suspirou e voltou-se de costas ao amigo. Abaixou-se lentamente e pegou uma das flores, saindo caminhando pelos túmulos sem preocupar-se com o moreno. Precisava de tempo para pensar, mas iria fazer o que já havia planejado.

Parou diante do tumulo de Naruto e baixou-se ficando de joelhos diante da imagem do loiro. Sorriu e tocou o retrato em um carinho.

- Sinto tanta falta deles. – Falou sabendo que Sasuke estava atrás de si.

- Eu também senti falta de vocês, Sakura. – O moreno falou triste. – E sentirei para sempre de meus amigos. Não pude nem me despedir.

Olhou de canto para o amigo que se abaixara ao seu lado. Podia ver pequenas lagrimas correndo pelos olhos negros e pela segunda vez o viu chorar. Passou o braço sobre o ombro do moreno enquanto o outro repousava sobre o ventre proeminente.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Disse em voz fraca, mas audível.

- Eu é quem deveria estar falando isso para você. – Falou o moreno enquanto a olhava fixamente.

Sorriu e tocou-o no rosto acariciando-o.

- Não sou mais uma garotinha. – Disse por fim. – Apesar de ainda chorar como uma irritante. – Sorriu enquanto afastava as mãos e virava o rosto de volta a lapide.

- Eu estou aqui agora e não irei embora.

Fechou os olhos ao escutar aquelas palavras sentindo o coração saltar no peito, mas agora não era mais uma adolescente. Ela estava gravida de Naruto que era amigo deles de infância.

- Eu fico feliz com isso. – Olhou-o fixamente. – Mas não entendo o porquê de ficar agora.

- Não vou mais lhe deixar Sakura. – O moreno falou serio e tocou-a no rosto em uma caricia. – Nunca mais.

Sorriu tristemente e afastou-se das mãos másculas de Sasuke.

- Não precisa ficar por mim Sasuke. – Suspirou sorrindo forçadamente. – Eu ficarei bem.

- Não!

Sobressaltou-se com o tom de voz forte e alto quando o moreno falou.

- Desculpe não queria gritar, mas você me deixa maluco. – O homem passava as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Eu só queria não lhe deixar preso aqui em Konoha, Sasuke. – Falou encarando-o seriamente.

- Não posso ir Sakura.

- Por quê? – Perguntou olhando-o.

- Por que eu amo você.

Surpreendeu-se com as palavras do moreno. Nunca esperava escutar essas palavras de Sasuke, afinal ele sempre fora o mais duro e serio dos quatro amigos.

- Eu... – Ficou sem palavras.

- Amo você Sakura e não irei embora. – Ele passava as mãos pelo rosto corado. – Não me importa que você não me ame mais, mas não posso lhe deixar sozinha. – Suspirou e encarou-a. – Não posso ficar longe de você mais.

- Sasuke... – Falou com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Eu sei que precisará de ajuda, ainda mais agora com o bebê a caminho. – O moreno falava rápido. – E eu posso lhe ajudar.

- Eu...

- Não precisa se preocupar. Não irei lhe pedir nada em troca. – O moreno suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo negro. – Só me deixe ajuda-la a criar o filho de vocês.

Ficou muda com aquela proposta feita naquele momento. Definitivamente estava em choque e atordoada.

Levantou-se rápido e acabou por sentir-se tonta, sendo assim amparada pelos braços musculosos do amigo. Olhou-o e sorriu timidamente enquanto voltava a se colocar sobre os próprios pés.

- Desculpa. – Falou tímida olhando para baixo. – Eu esqueço, às vezes, que tenho que tomar alguns cuidados.

- Por isso estou aqui. – O moreno colocou a mão em seu queixo e ergueu-o para que pudessem se fitar. – Eu quero poder ajuda-la. Só me de esta chance.

- Sasuke, eu não posso fazer isso com você. – Disse tristemente enquanto sentia o carinho das mãos do moreno sobre seu rosto e pescoço.

- Não é um sacrifício, Sakura. – Sasuke sorria ao falar. – É uma dádiva. Quero poder estar com a mulher que amo e o filho de meu melhor amigo.

Uma pequena lagrima caiu de seus olhos e então sorriu para o amigo abraçando-o forte.

- Obrigada Sasuke. – Falou feliz. Obrigada Naruto e Hinata, pensou sorrindo docemente.

Os anos passaram mais do que depressa agora que não se sentia mais tão sozinha. A casa estava cheia de alegria já que a pequena Hinata fazia barulho com seus brinquedos pelos cômodos. Não podia reclamar da menininha de apenas três anos que sorria sempre e distribuía beijos aqueles que gostava. Sasuke era extremamente protetor e cuidava da menina como se fosse sua filha, nunca deixando de ama-la.

Sorriu feliz e continuou mexendo nas panelas. Estavam aquele dia todos em casa já que era um feriado. Iriam almoçar tranquilamente e depois no meio da tarde iriam ao parque fazer um piquenique. Ideia proposta pelo moreno.

Sentiu braços em torno de sua cintura, um beijo molhado e sensual no pescoço. Sorriu maliciosa sabendo que era Sasuke.

- Você esta cheirosa.

Mordeu o lábio e virou-se ao marido.

- Você acha?

- Tenho certeza, já que me deixou louco.

Então se beijaram com amor e desejo. Acabaram por se casar logo após o nascimento de Hinata, já que o amor falara mais alto durante os meses que ficaram juntos como amigos. Nunca esqueceram um ao outro, então por que não amarem-se sem constrangimento. Havia sido difícil a decisão de firmar este amor, já que ela sentia-se errada devido ao seu relacionamento anterior com Naruto. Mas a mãe do loiro a ajudou aconselhando-a que deveria seguir em frente, afinal ela ainda estava viva. E agora estava ali diante do homem que sempre amou.

- Sasuke. – Sussurrou afastando-se. – A Hina pode nos ver.

O moreno sorriu malicioso e afastou-se.

- Claro, mas a noite você não me escapa.

Revirou os olhos e voltou a fazer o almoço.

Quando a tarde chegou foram até o parque para o esperado piquenique. Hinata corria pelo gramado e colhia flores que entregava aos pais, depois voltava a brincar.

Sorriu e ficou a fitar a linda menina de olhos verdes e cabelos cacheados na cor loira, assim como o pai. A menina tinha a personalidade e os traços físicos do pai, restando pouco da mãe como os olhos.

- Ela esta animada hoje.

Olhou para Sasuke que estava sentado ao seu lado. Ambos acomodavam-se sobre uma toalha grande xadrez.

- Me diz um dia em que ela não esteja animada. – Falou ao marido.

- Cada vez mais parecida com o Naruto. – Murmurou Sasuke.

- Sim. – Falou enquanto admirava o rosto masculino do moreno. – Teremos que contar a ela logo, logo.

- Sim. – Sasuke a encarava firmemente.

- Ela reagirá bem. – Afirmou para tranquilizar o homem.

- Ela é especial. – Sasuke sorriu. – Sei que irá entender perfeitamente.

- Hinata é o nosso anjo Sasuke. – Falou sorrindo docemente.

- Você e Hinata são meus anjos. – O moreno sorriu maroto. – E eu amo as duas incondicionalmente.

Sorriu para o marido e beijou-o delicadamente nos lábios. Afastou-se e observou-o olhar para a menina loira que corria pelo parque com outras crianças.

- Ela se enturma fácil não é? – Perguntou sorrindo.

- Sim. – Falou o moreno. – Ela não se parece neste quesito conosco.

- Sim. – Falou sorrindo. - Ela será mais socializada que os pais.

- Pois é. – Sasuke continuava fitando a menininha.

- Não se preocupe Sasuke ela não irá fugir. -Então o moreno a olhou e não pode deixar de sorrir marota. – Eu tenho uma novidade.

- Ah é? – Sasuke aproximou-se e beijou-a apaixonadamente.

- É. – Falou assim que separaram os lábios. – Eu iria falar mais tarde quando estivéssemos sós no quarto, mas mudei de ideia. – Sorriu olhando nos negros a sua frente.

- Então me fale antes que te beije novamente. – Sasuke sorriu malicioso. – Não sabe como é difícil ficar perto de você e não tomá-la.

Sorriu maliciosa e mordeu o lábio inferior para provoca-lo.

- Isso é maldade. – Disse enquanto passava a língua pelos lábios rosados.

- Ver você fazer isso é maldade. – Sasuke murmurou em tom de desejo.

Sorriu alto e beijou-o em um selinho rápido.

- Certo então falarei logo. – Passou a mão pelo rosto do marido.

- Diga...

Sabia que o moreno estava ansioso, mas gostava de maltratá-lo um pouquinho.

- Nós teremos outro anjo em nossas vidas. – Sorriu vendo os orbes negros de arregalarem de espanto e depois sorrirem em felicidade.

O moreno ergueu-se e levantou-a girando-a nos braços pela felicidade da noticia.

- Sasuke! – Chamou-lhe a atenção já que começava a sentir-se enjoada.

- Papai... Mamãe?

Sasuke parou de girá-la e desceu-a dos braços pegando assim a pequena Hinata que sorria animada com a brincadeira.

- Vocês me fazem cada dia mais feliz. – Falava o homem enquanto as abraçava. – Não sei o que seria de mim seus meus anjos.

- Eu digo o mesmo. – Falou olhando para o marido e a filha. – Não sei o que seria de mim se não fossem vocês em minha vida.

Os três sorriram animados e saíram caminhando pelo verde do parque.

Obrigada Naruto e Hinata, os primeiros anjos que apareceram em minha vida e deram inicio a esta felicidade, pensou sorrindo. Sua vida estava repleta de anjos.

**O que acharam da one? Mereço reviews?**

**Sim? Não?**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Fic feitas aos leitores de Som do Sucesso e Regresso.**

**Abraços.**


End file.
